combatmissionfandomcom-20200213-history
Stryker vehicle family (CMSF)
IAV Stryker is an eight-wheeled armored fighting vehicle family, which is based on the LAV III. There are 7 variants included in the game. All Strykers should be able to withstand fire from up to 14.5mm caliber guns. They are also fitted with slat armor which should provide additional protection against RPG's. All of the vehicles are fitted with FBCB2 command and control system and radio. Most of the Strykers have Remote Weapons Station (RWS) fitted which can mount either the M2 .50cal machine gun or the Mk.19 40mm grenade machine gun. The vehicle is fitted with thermal imager for night operations. The commander has to reload the weapon by unbuttoning which makes him vulnerable to enemy small arms fire. The Strykers can fill in various roles that the eastern block vehicles do. The standard ICV is closest to BTR-80, MGS resembles T-55s in lethality and vulnerability and the ATGM variant is closest to BRDM-2 ATGM. Strykers can be found in the games Combat Mission: Shock Force and Combat Mission: Black Sea. Technical information *Various weapons **M2 .50cal machine gun **Mk.19 grenade launcher **105mm cannon (MGS variant) **TOW-2 anti-tank guided missile (ATGM variant) *Coaxial 7.62mm machine gun (MGS and ATGM variants) *Advanced fire control system (can fire on the move) *Slat armor (bar armor on the front and sides) *8x8 wheel drive ensure all terrain capabilities *Powerful diesel engine *Weighs 18.6 tons (ICV, ATGM, RV, FSV, ESV) / 20.9 tons (MSG) *Crew: 2 (commander, driver) *Passengers: 11 (ICV) Variants in the game Base game (CMSF): *M1126 Stryker ICV (Infantry Carrier Vehicle): Most numerous. Provides protection for 11 fully equipped soldiers. To get a better situational awarness, two passengers usually stand up trough the "air guard" hatches at the back of the vehicle with their weapons. Can be fitted with either the M2 or the Mk.19. *M1127 Stryker RV (Reconnaissance Vehicle): Tasked with seeking out and indentifying enemy. Fitted with Fire Support Sensor System (FS3) in place of RWS. FS3 includes thermal imaging, daytime TV, laser designator, laser rangefinder and special software that identifies the type of unit observed. FS3 feeds the information directly to the FBCB2 system. This variant also has a commander's cupola which offers 360 degrees vision from the inside, superior to other Stryker variants. It lacks the RWS which means that the commander has to unbutton in order to fire. Can be fitted with either the M2 or the Mk.19. *M1128 Stryker MGS (Mobile Gun System): Provides direct fire support. Purpose is to provide infantry with firepower against hardened targets like bunkers. It is not intended as anti-armor vehicle, but can be used in that role in emergencies. The 105mm gun can rotate 360 degrees. It is also fitted with coaxial M240. *M1130 Stryker CV (Command Vehicle): It is essentially the same than ICV but with added communications equipment and aerials. Found at Battalion HQ level. *M1131 Stryker FSV (Fire Support Vehicle): Provides units with "first round" fire-for-effect capability. Uses the same FS3 system than RV vehicles. Extra communications equipment for the commander. *M1132 Stryker ESV (Engineer Squad Vehicle): Essentially the same than ICV. ESV capabilities are not simulated in Combat Mission. *M1134 Stryker ATGM (Anti-Tank Guided Missile): Can engage armored targets. It has remotely controlled TOW-2 turret with two missile tubes. It can also engage infantry units with it's coaxial machine gun. Base game (CMBS): * M1126 Stryker ICV (Infantry Carrier Vehicle): Most numerous. Provides protection for 11 fully equipped soldiers. To get a better situational awarness, two passengers usually stand up trough the "air guard" hatches at the back of the vehicle with their weapons. Can be fitted with either the M2 or the Mk.19. * M1127 Stryker RV (Reconnaissance Vehicle): Tasked with seeking out and indentifying enemy. Fitted with Fire Support Sensor System (FS3) in place of RWS. FS3 includes thermal imaging, daytime TV, laser designator, laser rangefinder and special software that identifies the type of unit observed. FS3 feeds the information directly to the FBCB2 system. This variant also has a commander's cupola which offers 360 degrees vision from the inside, superior to other Stryker variants. It lacks the RWS which means that the commander has to unbutton in order to fire. Can be fitted with either the M2 or the Mk.19. * M1128 Stryker MGS (Mobile Gun System): Provides direct fire support. Purpose is to provide infantry with firepower against hardened targets like bunkers. It is not intended as anti-armor vehicle, but can be used in that role in emergencies. The 105mm gun can rotate 360 degrees. It is also fitted with coaxial M240. * M1129 Stryker MC (Mortar Carrier): A Stryker variant with a 120mm mortar mounted in the rear. * M1130 Stryker CV (Command Vehicle): It is essentially the same than ICV but with added communications equipment and aerials. Found at Battalion HQ level. * M1131 Stryker FSV (Fire Support Vehicle): Provides units with "first round" fire-for-effect capability. Uses the same FS3 system than RV vehicles. Extra communications equipment for the commander. * M1132 Stryker ESV (Engineer Squad Vehicle): Essentially the same than ICV. ESV capabilities are not simulated in Combat Mission. * M1134 Stryker ATGM (Anti-Tank Guided Missile): Can engage armored targets. It has remotely controlled TOW-2 turret with two missile tubes. It can also engage infantry units with it's coaxial machine gun.